Till Death Do Us Part
by erictrisforever
Summary: . this is about tris and eric as a couple,starting from her transfer till their death. four is not in this story. there is lots of fluff. rated t just to be safe and for a few minor scenes.is stays close to the plot but many things have been changed. the characters are a bit OOC but im promise the story is better than it sounds. possible change to M for violence...but im not sure.
1. 1

**TRIS POV**

I walk into school with Caleb, ignoring his quiet attempts at conversation. That's when i see him. Eric .I clutch my books to my chest ,sweat coming through the thin gray fabric. I wish it was thicker. His steely gray eye lock on mine, causing a shiver to run down my spine  
"Why is the leader of Dauntless here?"  
I hurriedly whisper to Caleb. he gives me a look of disapproval. I look over slight,my heart racing, I'm pretty sure Eric can hear its fast rhythm-he is still watching me with those captivating eyes. He steps towards me hesitantly,as if he wanted to say something,my hearts skips a beat, causing me to gasp as my breath catches in my throat. I turn and walk to class quickly, disappearing into the crowd of rowdy high schoolers, no one notices me, I have vanished,mentally and to every one else. Something us Abnegation people do well...

**ERIC POV**

She is beautiful. But of course I can't tell her that because I'm the frikken leader of dauntless, not allowed to want a stiff... WOW. This really sucks. I feel a pull, an ache,lOVE. NO. Eric... don't think like that...what has she done to me? In this very short period of time...I give an insane laugh,everyone cowers back and stares.  
I'm crazy,insane. I don't care. They can eat shit for all I care. I walk down the hall to the cafeteria,I may not go here anymore but I still remember enough to get to the simulation rooms. This year I have to help administer the tests. I set everything up, blocking out the excited chatter from the cafe, the occasional bang or yell,I can only figure it comes from the Dauntless. That's when i see her. Beatrice. I'm slightly shocked and it registers on my face, she sees it and gives a hesitant smile. I would return it. I really want to. but I'm a Dauntless leader. A cold,heartless,insane one at that. So I cover it with a cold smirk.  
"Just gonna stand there stiff?Or you going to get your ass in this chair?"  
I raise an eyebrow mockingly even though I don't want to.  
She flinches like I slapped her; I regret what I said. She sits down in the chair slowly and a bit nervously and asks a million questions. I answer them with two words-"Shut .Up"  
Usually stiffs don't ask questions,she is going to be a transfer.  
But where?

**_A/N- Should it coonnntiinuuueeeee? Tehe. :)_**


	2. 2

**TRIS POV**

I've been staring to long,he mesmerizes me. I shake my head, I need to stop thinking like this, I say nothing as he sticks the electrodes to my head.  
I decide to ask-"Will this hurt?"  
Not that I care, I just want to hear his voice.  
He sighs but it seems too fake, and he looks me in the eye, I see a flash of something,longing? Can't be right..But how I wish it was...  
'I would think so. Why? Do you want it to stiff? I can arrange that."  
He grinned coldly at the thought of hurting me. But again,it seemed fake.. He hands me a glass of clear liquid.  
"Drink it."  
"No."  
I just want an excuse for him to touch me. He picks up the glass and forces the liquid down my throat as I choke. Dark. I blink once. I see my family,and I have a gun.  
"We love you Beatrice."  
I kill them all. I curl into a ball  
"It's not real,It's not real."  
I chant to myself. All goes dark. I stand in a tank. Eric's smirking,tapping the glass at my feet. Water. It fills. "It's not real, It's not real."  
I kick over and over.  
"It's not real."  
The glass shatters. My eyes open.

**ERIC POV**

Divergent.  
We are one in the same.  
Except I kill Divergent, even though I am one myself.  
Damn it...  
"Your Divergent sweetheart."  
I draw out the last word,she knows,that I am,that she is,that we are.  
And she knows what it means.  
I yank the electrodes off her head, my finger brushing her forehead, electricity shoots through my fingers where they made contact with her skin.  
I shove her out of the room.  
Then it dawns on me.  
She has 2 fears.  
Only.  
2.

**TRIS POV**

I have 2 fears.  
I want to be Dauntless.  
I'm Divergent.  
And he will kill me.

**ERICS POV**

I administer a few more tests, my mind is so consumed by Beatrice that I screw up a few of the tests. I need to talk with her. I walk outside,dodging students-Correction. Shoving them out of my way.  
"Beatrice!"  
She looks over,shock across her face.  
I whisper to myself, "Beatrice." Because her name is just so beautiful.  
I walk outside, motioning for her to follow around the back of the school,when we get there..She sees the look on my face.  
"It's not your fault Eric..."  
She says it so softly I almost didn't hear her. But I did. I offer a smile, which I fail. The only one I can perfect is an evil one. She weakly smiles back.  
I hesitantly step forward and brush a few fingers over her cheek.  
"Is this alright Beatrice?"I ask softly.  
She nods slightly and smiles..I wanted to talk to her...but I have no words..I slowly lean forward, our lips nearly touching.  
I whisper, "can I?"  
I don't wait for an answer, I softly press my lips to hers and pray that she would have said yes..

___**A/N- How will Tris react to the kiss?! You'll see! ha ha I'm so mean to you guys... Anyways I didn't want to do the simulations so I changed it to fear landscapes... And I only wanted her to have 2 fears because...Well don't why... anyways, review guys! Love ya!**_


	3. 3

******TRIS POV**

I sink into the kiss and wrap my arms around his neck. My mind says stop, but my body does otherwise...He tastes like alcohol, I don't mind..He breaks away after what seems like hours, he attempts a smile , then brushes his fingers over my jaw, and leaves without another word.  
I walk home smiling, not bothering to wait on Caleb. I walk and think,skipping over the cracks in the worn pavement like I did when I was a child. I'm transferring to Dauntless. I want to badly. I'm not selfless enough for Abnegation. But Caleb is. Caleb will take care of our parents. I get home, Caleb isn't home yet, so I do dishes for a while, still thinking.  
I freeze. Then slowly wipe my hands off with our ragged gray dish cloth, and walk upstairs, into my mothers room, and slide back the panel.  
I then see a pale face, golden hair, a girl dressed in gray clothes to cover her curves. Beneath all of this, is radiant beauty.

******ERIC POV**

I catch a train and sit with my legs out of the cart, the cold wind blowing on my face, I smile to myself. I hope Beatrice transfer to Dauntless. I wont force anything on her..She has brought out something in me that has been buried for years. Love. But I don't deserve her...I'm cold and evil.. A rotten soul. I don't know what she sees in me, but she makes me feel so alive just by looking at me. I just don't want her around when I get my panic attacks..I don't want her to see me like that.. It's my dads fault..He is why I left erudite, he would beat me when I didn't pass a test, or couldn't answer a question. Just me being in the room set him off, he would hit me and beat me with his belt, but never where people could see, if they saw they would take me away from him. Then where would his abuse toy be?  
I spent my entire child hood waiting and waiting until I could get out of this personal hell. As soon as I turned sixteen I went straight to Dauntless. I try to keep it buried but he caused me permanent damage. And I hate him for it. I hop of the train and slowly walk into the compound, everyone is silent around me. I always feel alone. Probably because I like solitude. Until I met Beatrice. I don't ever want her to leave. But she has to get here before she even gets the choice to stay or leave, I need to calm down. At this rate I'll have a panic attack right here in the middle of the hall. I get to my room, and slowly unlock the door,step inside and collapse,having a panic attack. Stupid me... I see glimpses of my father, and his belt, and his angry face, the last thing I see is Beatrice's smiling face before I black out.

**_A/N- I recommend listening to these songs while you read..-_**_**  
Lana**_**_ Del Ray-Young And Beautiful  
The xx- Together  
Florence And The Machines-Over The Love  
All these songs are from the Great Gatsby._**_**  
I**_**_f you haven't seen the movie, I recommend it, it's so tragic yet so sweet._**_**  
T**_**_ill next time guys. R&R guys :)_**


	4. 4

**_A/N- Wow... over 300 views... I love ya guys. Enjoy the story! I DO NOT OWN DIVERGENT!Heh...But I do own a copy of de book._**

**TRIS POV**

That night, I stay awake thinking of where I will transfer to. My mind is jumbled with a thousand negative thoughts on why I shouldn't leave. But I want to leave. I HAVE to leave. I need Eric..I sigh and mutter to myself to go to sleep, so I do..I dream of Eric all night long...

**ERIC POV**

After my panic attack I sit in the corner of my apartment, silent tears sliding down my face. I'm so freaking weak. I take a swig of my beer, planning to wash away my pain with alcohol, if Tris was here I'd cuddle with her, she makes my life brighter. I wish I could hold her and love her anytime I wanted, hopefully, I'll be able to soon. But there is a slight problem-_She_ knocks on the door, I sigh and answer the door, my girlfriend, Lauren steps girlfriend that I thought I loved, well, until I met Tris that is.

**LAUREN POV**

I smile at Eric and hug him, I can tell he had a panic attack because he is crying and drinking. I check on him a few times a day for this reason. I would die for him, I love him so freaking much. he weakly smiles at me and kisses me until I have to pull back to breath, as soon as suck in air he captures my lips again,...This goes on until I let out a small giggle and he frowns at me.  
"what, Lauren?"  
"You gonna let me in or what?"  
He rolls his eyes, a smile tugging at the corners of his lips and pulls me in. I immediately clean up the mess.  
"You know, you should really clean up more."  
" Nah. I have you here to do it for me."  
I huff and kiss his cheek, then take the bottle from his hand and drain the bitter contents down my throat. He chuckles softly and pulls me close, his actions show love, but his eyes are dull,and lifeless, I gently touch his jaw and his smile fades and he sighs,Whis face grows dark with sadness.  
"What's wrong Eric?"  
"It-..."  
He sighs,  
"It's nothing to worry you with, just some stuff about being a leader..."  
He is lying but I don't push it. He brushes his lips over my forehead., Isay-  
"So, I hear you training the transfer initiates with Four...?"  
"Yes"  
He doesn't elaborate, or give a reason. He is being very secretive, it's unlike him. We have shared this apartment for 2 years anyways.. I mean, he cant exactly keep anything from me...I sigh and brush it off, I'm being paranoid. Eric seems to visibly relax .I go to the bathroom and change into a long t shirt and pajama shorts and pull my hair down then go back into the now darkened room and cuddle into Eric's arms on our big fluffy bed and right before it all goes black I feel Eric's arms leave from around me, letting cold air surround me. I then fall asleep.

___**A/N- R&R guys! Bye Bye!**_


	5. 5

**_A/N- over 400 hundred views...cool. more reviews guys, reviews keep me writing and i feel like noone is reading and that im just ramling on._**

**TRIS POV**

the next morning i quietly dress in my dull rsy clothes that willsoon be black. within 20 minutes i am on the stage next to cale, scared out of my mind. eric is in the corner,leaning agianst the dark wall,blending into the shadows,he faintly smiles at me.  
i block everything else out,the crackle of the flames on the coals, the drip as blood hits the water,the sound of the stones shifting-i block it out,until i hear calebs blood drip into water instead of dribbling through the rocks of abnegation. the abneggation shuffle and erudite woop, happy that they have added yet another to their numbers.  
i am shocked and am now wondering if i should stay,or go.  
marucs hands me the blade and i cut my palm.i barely feel the sting and i stand in front of the dauntleess and abnegation bowls, i need to hurry,the blood is pooling in my hand and starting to drip onto the floor.  
with a small whimper i quickly drip my blood into the dauntless flames and step of the stage into the sea of black.i feel someone yank me back and i jump, but its only eric,pulling me into the dark corner well we cannot be seen, he takes that moment to getnly kiss me with his soft lips that captivate me so easily,he strokes my jaw at the same time with the back of his finers.  
my arms find their way around his neck and my fingers slide up into his dark soon h epulls away and i let out a whimper off disapoinment, he smirks and pecks my lips quickly then envelopes me into a hug.  
"i missed you."he mummers into my ear,his warm lips brush over my ear and i then releases me and disappears into crowd of dauntless who are running out the door, i laugh happily and easily carch feels so good to do something for myself for once. im so selfish.i dont really care.

**ERIC POV**

i cant wait until i see her later when we can have time alone.  
in dauntless.  
so NOW she wont ever leave.i see glimpses of her through the crowd as moving dautnless and we al hop onto the train one by one tris jumps and loses her footing and i reach to help her but a girl with short black hair and choclate skin gets there glaces at me then turns back to the girl from talk for a while then tris moves to stick half her body out of the cart..i move behind her,this is risky but i dont reall care, i slip my arm around her waist,pullinh her back to my chest.  
i speak in a low,esductive tone,  
" you should be more careful", she smiles but doesnt move.  
" oh i think im fine, i have you to keep me steady"  
"oh? so this is alright?"she nods and very slightly leans back nto my touch.  
she mummers,"i wish i could stay like this forever.."i softly starts kissing her neck,  
i smile,becuase right now,everything was absoultuly perfect.

**_A/N- if you have any ideas for drama rather than laurem, please tell me ill crddit you, but i kinda feel like im rambling on about nothing..._**


	6. 6

**_A/N- BTW, i skipped to the next morning...because i didn't feel like writing out the guidelines and rules and crap like that_**

**ERIC POV**

i wake up with Tris in my arms and Lauren pounding on my bedroom door..uhhhhh...

"OPEN THE DOOR ERIC!"

Tris stirs and makes an odd noise then cuddles into my chest.i vaguely remember her knocking on my door the night before and letting her in..

I pull Tris protecivly to me even those she is as close as she'll get.

"jeez..i talk to you later Lauren...let me sleep..." at a few minutes she leaves,not wanting to argue with me.

good. i plan to break up with her soon.

this will most likely both me and Tris in trouble,but i don't care. i sigh and gently kiss Tris,causing her eyes to flutter open,she sleepily smiles.

"hhheeeeeeellllllloooooo eeeeerrrriiiicccaaaa" she giggles and i smirk.

"OK time to get up Tris,we have training today so get up." she shakes her head and hugs me tight determined not to move.

"trrrrrrrrrriiiiiiiiissssss" i grin and start tickling her sides and she giggles uncontrollably and squirms.

"ill stop when you get up trissi!" she nods,and moves away.

" .that again."

"what/?scared of my amazing tickling skills?i bet so.." she rolls her eyes,grinning ,she goes into the bathroom and changes clohes,whn she comes out she is in black cothes.i wolf whistle.

"ppppprrreeetyyyyy tttrrrrriiissssiiiiiiii"

she smiles and i envelop her in a bear hug, i drssed in all black, picked her up bridal style,and ran out of theapartment while she grips onto me laughing. we burst intothe traning room five minutes early,no one is ther but four, who has paused mid punch on the punching bags,his eyes on tris.i look a tris with a smirk after i set her down, my smirk fades whn i see she is also straing at four. i then glare four and he blinks once.

" im four..you are..?

"tris..my name is tris..." her eyes flik to mine befroe they go back to fours.

i plant a kiss on her forhead, slowly letting my arm slip from her waist, letting four know that she is taken,his eyes follow my every move..tris smiles and i lean againt the wall and watch tris as training begins...this is going to be a long day...

**_A/N- should i make fours pov? and thansk divergentdandelion or the idea :) and im sorry this chap. is short, im saving up for drama..hehe..._**


	7. 7

_**A/N- two chapters in one day! you guys are lucky today! hehe...and i am not doing the r=rder of training in the book and will be skipping a few stages in the story... its ma story so ima change it how i want lol..**_

**TRIS POV**

i throw the knife repreatedly, the knives hitting the target,but not sticking, all of us have hit the target at least once

except for al,eric is getting angry, but i thik part of it is because fours eyes dont leave me.

he starts getting onto al about and after making him stand at the target,i cant take it anymore. i mutter something about how he is being a bully and a coward and he makes me take als place... so i have to stand there while the idiot four throws knnifes at my head and taunts me. when he throws the last knife it nicks my ear and i touch it,feeling the blood dribble down my ear. eric grins and slowly claps his hands. four glares at him

"training is over,initaites. LEAVE." eric tells the is the last to leave .as soon as they are all gone eric approaches me,his face contorted with wraps his arms around my waist tightly and pulls me to him.

"do NOT test me,beatrice. i do love you. but you need to let me do my job."

"im being SEFLESS eric, something i think you should care to learn' i then stalk towards the door but before i can open it eric yanks me back.

"""DO NOT FRIKKEN TALK TO ME LKE THAT! RESPECT YOUR LEADER!"

"leader?! so now you want me to refer to you as my leader?! i love you and all you want to be is my leader?!"

"ohmygod tris!your impossible! we are done!"

"GOOD!"its hurts,his words. but i refuse to become upset in front of him. i turn and leave before he can say anything else. i walk down the hall, a ew tears .i dont need to cry.i cannot cry. im dauntless now. if we cant even overcome a tiny argument about othing than im not ready for any of this... as im thinking four comes up beside me..

"hey,tris" he smiles., then frowns when he sees im crying.

"what happened?"

"nothing. four."

";'yes.."

"ITS NONE OF YOUR FRIKKEN BUISNESS!" I scream at him. he looks hurt but i dont feel bad. mostly. i look into his eyes and feel foreign spark in my heart...

**ERIC POV**

i sit down,my head in my hands,having another dang panic attack, seeing glimpses of my father again,as usual. afterwards i sit there sobbing,reggretting .word. that i yelled at tris.i scewed up. i spent a long time waiting until i could hold her when i was upset, now, i ruined my only chance at that, AND the only true love iv felt ...gone...i wish wish wish that i could take it back...i wanted to have a life with her, but there isnt a chance of that happening now...i dont know how long ill be able to deal with this..my thoughts are interuppted by lauren comforting me and kissing my forhead,ckeeks,then softly fits her lips to i should try to move on,i know that i will not be able to but i can pretend to myself that im happy with lauren...nesides,i was with her first. she loves me and tat shoud be good enough...so i pull her closer and gently stroke her spine,, praying that lauren can heal my heart, but i know im lying to myself.

**_A/N- oooohhhhhh drama is brewing! constructive critism is welcome!along with ideas please!_**


	8. 8

**_A/N- i dont own divergent just this idea!_**

**TRIS POV**

four and me end up at a cafe next to the tatto parlor, in deep conversation. he is different than eric, more controled,reserved,yet very firm with everything about we talk me gently takes my hand over the table and strokes the top of it lightly with the tips of his fingers,i freeze,because it feels foreign,unlike eric, which reminds me, i really really miss him.i slowly pull my hand from his and his face is covered with hurt,he then masks it with a blank look. the cafe is packed so we go to his apartment to eat he is actually a really good cook talked about training until i hear a quiet knock on the door,i get up and answer the eric.

**ERIC POV**

i must look been crying for hours.i gave up on lauren and told her i was tired.

"eric..." i start to apologize,thats when i realize she is in fours apartment and i lose my words.

"why are you here tris?!"

"its not like you should last i checked you broke up with me"

"yes, but..."

"im listening?" i pul her out of the apartment and take a deep breath

" sorry tris. i was angry and your right, im not your leader,im your lover, im sorry for treating you like that, please forgive me, please give _us another _chance." i look at her nervously.i wait for her to say yes...yet she says nothing...

"tris..please,please answer me" im begging now. she isnt looking at me though, i turn just to ee lauren come up and kiss me then lace her fingers with mine,the look on trises face is of absolute horror and pain.i have broken her.

"come on eric, i know you like hurting initiates but we hav a date tonight"laren ays to me.

"you lied to me eric.." i can barely hear tris whisper the words before she disappears back into fours apartment,slamming the door.

i make myself walk with lauren,blocking her chatter out because all i can tink about is tris,and how i can get her back,if thats even possible..

**FOUR POV**

tris comes back in upset, and walks over to me.

"kss me"she says it with a forceful tone. i hesitate,then slowly slip my finger saround her neck and into her long blonde hairand slowly press my lips to hers,she instantly kisses back with full force,and wraps her arms tightly around my neck, we stay like this until somelese knocks ont he door...someone is always interupting...

**_A/N- ooohhhhhhh any odd couple pairing suggestion are welcome!_**


	9. 9

**_A/N- ok...im thinking my odd couples will be Christina and peter, and ...i will be putting up a poll for the other choices._**

**ERIC POV**

my date with Lauren is boring,we walk towards my apartment while she talks nonstop.

"im breaking up with you Lauren" she instantly goes quiet.

" fine. it because of that stupid stiff isn't it?!"

i grin and nod"yep. i actually love her Lauren." that's when she storms of and i knock on fours door again.

**TRIS POV**

quickly pull away. i am angry at Eric and myself. i only did that to get back a eric. but it wasnt worth it. i want ,need,eric.. i dismiss myself to answer the door, planning on leaving. so i open the door and i feel familiar strong arms wrap around me, i can help the tiny smile that appears on my face. i forgot how much i missed him until he actually touched me. sending tiny sparks down my body.

"do you forgive me now?" he mummers into my neck.i start to answer,then lauren runs by sobbing and i smile.

"yes..yes i do..."

he takes my hand and kisses the top of it.

"since you never ate,at least im assuming you didn't, and i didn't either, would you like to have dinner with me?"

"how about... i need help with fighting, can you help me? after all you were ranked second."

he thinks for a moment then nods and takes my hand,leading me to the training room, and we spend hours training

he smirks and says," how about you fight me hm? put the skills to the test aye?"

i grin and sweep his legs from beneath him and he winces on the ground

"cheater...you owe me tris..."

" how do you want me to repay you?" he then proceeds to yank me down and kiss me passionately,once he has me pinned down he pulls away and grins

"i win"

"hey no! " i punch his jaw hard and turn so he is pinned down where i slap him then backhand from the other direction,he is laughing as i repeat this over and over.

"whats soooo funny Eric?"

"you cannot hit hard at all."

"your face begs to differ." his face is now bruised and bleeding . i gently kiss each bruise, my hair tickling his face, he kisses me again,slightly lifting his head off the ground to reach me, he pulls away when hear someone scream, its Christina.

"why didn't you tell me you and Eric where a thang?! ok you can do better than him" which ears her a glare from Eric,"sorry..but its true. hey, you two do look cute together!" i raise an eyebrow and then i laugh,my laugh is cut short when i see peter come and hug Christina from behind..

i copy christinas tone and scream," you didnt tell me you and peter were a thang?! ok you can do sooo better than him!"

she half laughs and brushes a lock of hair out of her eyes"yep. well,we are trissi,.

'HEY!thats my nickname for her Christina!" Eric says with fake anger,i roll my eyes.

":get over it Eric, you gotta share meeeeeee"

"i dont want to share you i want you alllll to myself"he squeezes me tighter and i .i giggle then kiss him, we makeout until Christina clears her throat a bit to loudly.

"NO PDA IN THE TRAINING ROOM!"

"get over over it! i wanna spend time with Eric! you interrupted us anyways!" i have a huge grin on my face i try to move in erics arms but he pulls me tight to him,smiling

"nonono your staying here" he kisses my forhead, and i cant stop smiling,because im just so happy.

**_A/N_baiiiiiiiiii! this was pretty much a filler chap...dont forget my poll guys!_**


	10. 10

_**A/N-ok...hmmm...**_

**TRIS POV**

we stay in the training room for a while longer, but we didn't mess around anymore, we just practiced fighting techniques, and he ended even on who wins and loses,afterwards we sit in the corner,drinking ice water,i take a drink of the water and look at his perfect face.

" what faction did you come from Eric?"  
without skipping a beat he replies "faction before blood,you know that tris. that doesn't matter."  
'it does to me...please?"  
"no tris. it doesn't matter."  
'you know where im from,.."  
he snorts "yeah because it's not everyday we get a stiff."  
anger is starting to boil up.  
"im not a stiff anymore."  
"yes you are...you act like one al the time"thats when i punch him hard in the jaw and his head cracks into the wall "what was that for?!"  
'for being a jerk!" he then jerks me closse and kisses me,after a few minutes he pulls away "sorry,couldnt hellp myself. oh,and imm sorry." i roll my eyes "you gonna tellme now?what faction your from?he sighs thenhesitiates "erudite..."  
"why did you leave?"  
:tris..." there is a warning tone in his voice.  
"tell me."  
"because my da abused me..."  
i stay silent,and gently runs my fingers down his jaw.  
"im sorry eric..." he kisses my forhead.  
' your perfectly didnt know"  
i nod and hug him as he pulls me onto his lap.  
"i love you tris."hee whispers sweetly.  
"i love you more.."  
i hear him give a small laugh and squeeze me.  
"would you like to eat dinner now?"  
i smile"of course...can you cook?"  
"yes..."  
"then double yes" he smiles and helps me up and pulls me to his apartent,where he cooks salmon and beans with mashed potates topped with a bit of salt.  
at the table he has candles lit aand holds one of my hands across the table.  
"so tris...i uh...wat=nted to discuss something with you..."he then reaches into his pocket for something while i stare wie eyed,caught completly off gaurd.

"eric..."

"shhhh...pleas tris...just let me..."he takes my handand without asking or saying anything,he slips a promise rin onto my finger. and kisses my pal.i am compelty shoked andfrozen. i very gently pull my hand away from him.

'you deserve someone better than me...im not good enough.i just...i cant do this rightnoe."i slip the ring off,set it on the table and leave his apartment without another word,wiping away tears.


	11. 11

_**A/N- dont forget y poll! and a lot of you want me to continue my changed souls sstory. i will put up another poll and ill let you guys decide if i should or not.**_

**ERIC POV**

i sit there.  
frozen.  
she rejectedd me.i should e angry, instead i pocket the ring once again andfollow tris,she is leaning against the chasm railing.i silently comr up and wrap my arms around her waist.  
she speaks first," youo deserve some pretty...someone better siuted for you..."  
"no...i dont deserve you,but i have you...please..understand that you are perfect how you are."she turns in my arms and hugs me "can i give you the ring now tris?"she nodsand i slip the ring onto her finger "eric..i...nevermind..."  
"tell me..."  
"i know we have only known each other for 2 months_**...(A/N- i addded time for a reason...i making it so that they are a day beofre ranking and who is a dauntless emeber,...jsut sayin)**_  
and...well... how long until this promise is kept?"  
"until you feel ready.."but we both know the other is ready,even if our relationsip is moving very fast , so i say-  
" we could become engaged,and wait to marry..."she liked that idea a lot..she smiles and hugs me so tight i cant breath "tris...tris...air...please...breath...must...tris !"she smirks and moves away as i breath in and out deeply "sounds good to me" she says it as i slip another ring on her finger,we didnt become engaged as normal people would,but its our way, and neither of us really care...now i must go show her offm i lock ar ehands together and pull her to the cafeteria as soon as everyone sees are entwined hands and the ring on her finger,they go silent.  
tris ends up pulling me to the table that she sits with the other initiates,its strange,sitting with people,i always sat alone. uriah stares at us like we are insane then looks at tris and grins.  
"ok...thats that then..."tris rolls her eys,smiling and i kiss her temple softly and smile at her.  
everyine at the table is silent.  
zeke perks up" why eric ,tris?"  
she looks at him like he is insane.  
" i love him."  
"i guess tat makes sense..."he looks at me and grins.  
"welcome to the best group of dauntless dude." i smirk.  
"looks good...as long as four isnt here..."tris looks down as four slams his tray down on the table beside her and sits down "hi."he says it angrily and shoves a bite of food into his mouth,tris scoots closer tome four glares at us both.  
uriah laughs and so does lynn " is...am i seeing jealously four?"  
"shut up . i break your head off.

i wrap my arms around trises waist protectivly.

"careful,four."

"he looks at trises hand and his face falls

'yo...your engaged tris..." she does nothing.

"yes...i am,to eric..."

"so...your going to marry him?"

shee nods.

Yes...thats whats you do when you get engaged"she says it like its so obviouse. it is.

i whisper in her ear"i wont let anyone hurt you..i promise.."

**BAGEY PREAKY**

**TRIS POV**

that night i sleep cuddled in erics arms,my head on his shirtless,tattoed chest,he fell asleep almost instantly,but i am wide awake.i get up and step out into the hallway andfeel someone put a blindfold over my eyes and kick me rpeatedly,i feel a knife enter my stomach repeatedly until a gurgling onmy own blood.i see someone aprach and beat the crap out of peter and drew..then he picks me up and i realize its four,eric promised me..he promised me and broke it within hours,four carries me to the imfirmary,things become hazy adn i get tunnel vision, which is when i black out from blood loss,the last thing i hear is eric frantically screaming my name from down the hall.

**_A/N- i changed a lot today..now you see why r and r guys..._**


	12. 12

**TRIS POV**

i keep my eyes close, and listen to the soft beep of the machine beside me, and i hear erics soft breaths as he strokes the top of my hand with his thumb, i also hear four pacing in the front od my blows out a breath

"please stop four...i need silence.."

"oh._you need silence?!_you coulnt even save your own fiance!"eric stays silent and i feel his warm lips press to my forhead. i allow my eyes to open and look into his grey eyes,his reflect worry and fear"im alright eric..its ok now" i barely force the words out and he ligthly hugs me and nuzzles my neck with his face,its comforting.

"im sorry...i wont let you otu of my sight again"

"its alright.." but i know it im dtermined not to split up over thid,after al,i love then presses a slow,soft kiss on my dry lips and gently touches my cheek,i didnt realize four had already left..i need to thank him a while we just sit there,his forhead against mine,and the doctor enters,

"im afraid i have some bad news,tris"

i suck in air and wait.

"when you were stabbed,it caused major damage to your uterus and part of it had to be sorry to say you will not be able to have children."

i feel my eyes fill up and grow hot,too soon the tears spill over and silently stream off my face and they dont seem to stop,its a wave of relentless anger,and holds me and mummers comfoting words in my ear but this is partly his he had saved me and kept his promise i wouldnt be like i push him away and sob into my tries to comfort me again but i lastout at him with my words

"THIS IS YOUR FAULT! YOU PROMISE TO PROTECT ME AND YOU DIDNT! I **HATE** YOU!" i then sob into my pillow,i caught a glimpse of the look on erics face-pure soon,he leaves,when he leaves i stare at the rings on my finger,wanting to take them off but not having the mental strenght to, deep down, my fire still burns for him,my hope and i leave the rings on,i fall asleep again and awaken again slightly when eric comes back,holding a bunvh of roses. i internaly smile,because he picked them from my plant in our kitchen,they are slightly wilted,they are deep red and blood drips fom fingers fromfrantically pulling up the flowers i then see he is crying himself as he slowly and carefully hands me the flowers.i take them and slowly take a deep inhale of the sweet scent.

"t-tris...im s-s-sorry..."

i look up at him and cann see that he truly is sorry. ireach for him and he hugs me.

i whispere in is ear"i forgive you...we can work through this...thats a peomise.."

_**A/N- wow! that was an emotional chapter!**_


	13. 13

**TRIS POV**

somehow,i end up comforting eric ,yet at the same time he comforts strokes my hair,every few momentes pulling my lips to his he is stting on the side of the hospital bed,and i have to lay down.i see the time and look at eric a bit sadly.

"its 11:00pm...you should go home."he hesistes so i quickly add "im not going ."

" staying here tris." his tone is final as he lays down under the thin white cover on the tiny hospital brf. he pulls me close,carefully,as to not hurt my stiches,he kisses my temple then my lips.

'i love you tris"

"i love you too"i give him a slow,sweet kiss then holds me close and i blush and peer up at him.

"what,tris?"

'can...um...can i wear your shirt?"he smiles

"why?"

"just...please?" he nods and pulls his shit off and i slip it over my head and inhale his spciy smell and smile to myself.i cuddle into his warm chest and hug him,i fall asleep feeling his hand stroke my hair.

**PAGEY BREAKY**

**ERIC POV**

i left before she wokeup int the morning to get her breakfast,i dont bother putting on a shirt,i mean, im pround of my body, i have a six pack,that took way to long to i get to the cafeteria and get her pancakes with syrup stwberries and eggs with ketchup,thats what she always eats.

i bring it back to her room and i see that a nurse is trying to calm her down

"just let me go find him!"

she then sees me and relaxes as i hand her the food,she smiles and rewards me with a kiss as i sit in the chair beside her eats with one hand while i hold the other,the nurse is leaving,but she smiles at us.i know the nurse, and she knows that i was a vey lonely person,i would come here for my failed suicide attempts,she was always my nurse,in some unspoked look, she knows now thaat i am happy and no longer lonely because i found tris.

later on,tris gets discarged and we walk hand in hand to the ranking is ranked first and is now a dauntless turns and kisses me hard,her excitment bleeds into the kiss,i smile and hug her,picking her up and spinning her around while the dauntless stare open mouthed.i hear a few catcalls and "go eric!YEAH!" and a few whoops..tris laughs and i grins at my official dauntless fiance.

amazing.

**_A/N-r&r guys! btw i did not spell check this one because im in a rush today..sorry!_**


	14. 14

**TRIS POV**

eric cant stop kissing me,hr gives me wuick kisses on my lips ,my face in his hands. everyone is .they can think what they want. eric is happy has someoneto love and thAT person loves him so much.i pull away and put a finger to his lips,smiling.

'control yourself are in public by the way.'

'i dont think icare.'he then proceeds to dip me down and kiss me deeply. i smile against his pierced lips and pull away.

"i have a suprise for you at the apartment tris."

i smile and he pulls me along,people look at him strange. i guess he was never happy before i came he cant stop looking at me,and we get close to the apartment he pulls my back to his chest and slide shis warm hands over my eyes,i grin and put my hands over his as henudges open the door and whispers in my ears-"i hope you like them."he plants a soft kiss behind my ear and moves his hands off my eyes and wraps them around my hips .i squee when i see 7 little yorkie puppies asleep in the floor.

"ERMAGERD I LOVE THEM! THEIR SO CUTE!"

"well...uh theeir are 3 more..." he takes my hand and pulls me to the bedrrom and opens the door. 2 great danes come out oner black,one white and a tiny scottish terrier puppy limps out,it only has one leg,i gently pick up the scottie and it licks my cheek i smile at eric.

"this means a lot to me eric. people dont usually do things for me,i feel my eyes well with happy tears,and he smiles and gathers my face in his hands and kisses away my tears.

"im glad you like them baby."

i dont mind the pet name,it sounds nice.i hope it sticks...

***time skip...2 months..***

i am in our bathroom,taking a pregnancy test,even though its impossible for me to have children, we married last month and i really wanted a baby the pregnancy test says positive,eric is asleep in the bedroom,he doesnt know i snek out and go to the doctor and ge comfirms my pregnancy ad do an ultrasound and somehow,there isa tiny life in my body,and it makes me so happy.i go home and crawl back under the covers and snuggle into eric ,in the floor our great danes sleep,on the end of our bedall the yorkies sleep,and the disabled scottie sleeps on the top of my pillow,eric slightly wakes up andsmiles at me."heyy babyyy" i roll myeyes and go back to sleep,dreaming of our miracle baby.

**PAGEY BREAKY**

**ERIC POV**

i wake up before tris and run my fingers over her bare stomach sadly, i wish she could have children,i know how badly she wants have tried and tried even though we know its impossible. but we havnt given up yet. i dont think we ever will either. tris wakes up and sees my fingers on her stomach and sighs

"i know...i understand if you want someone else that you can actually have a family with"

i stay she knows that is what i want even though i love looks away sadly.

" go . fidn someone you can start a family with never understand why you picked not pretty and im small and weak.i never expected your love to never even with my family." a tear slips down her face but i cant find it in me to comfort her.

'you know.i had some really good thr best iv had in years..and now...just..i think ill keepit to myself..i gave you a test and you failed. im PREGNANT eric."

**_A/N- did not spell check! sorry! im also having A BIT of writers block so if you have any ideas thatd me great._**


	15. 15

_**A/N-so im losing my motiviation to write.i will not be able to update for some next week...im going on a few trips and im not alowed to bring electronics. but when i can update i sorry! but i need more motivation...i typed this up for you guys even though i didnt want to! enjoy!**_

**ERIC POV**

i stare at her shocked and wide stares back with sadness in her eyes that is covering excitment.i look at her,a grin forming on my lips.

"really?!"

she nods vigorusly,grinning from ear to ear,all sadness gone. "yees,yes,a million times yes!"

i hug her tighly,keeping her close, and kiss her cheeks,forhead,then fit my lips to her soft ones. her fingers wind into my hair and i gently push her back,and press my lips to her flat stomach and cup her face in my hands and then look at her.

"we're going to have a baby tris."

she smiles and nods,happy tears in her eyes. i hold her close until we have to get up to train and we do we smile the whole time we walk.

**TRIS POV**

the intitiates are scared to death of us. i keep my eyes on a dark headed girl from amity,she tries hard.i like that. afterwards,we go to the doctor and they run some tests and check a few things . while we wait we chat about what we are going to name it. i smile everythime we get a good one. after about 20 minutes the docotr comes back with a list of spouts them off then he takes a deep breat.

"well,tris,its seems the father is not eric.'

i open my mouth to say something but eric beats me to it.

"what?"he sais it is sharply,but more in an accusing tone than questioning.

then i remeber.

it was only one time,and i was was drunk.i barely remeber it and i doubt he remebers. but he probably does.

"the father is four"

then i feel erics cold hand slap me hard across the face.

FOURS POV

i hear a quiet knock on my door, its her,tris.i dont know why shes here but she is. i open the door and let her in,she is crying,her eyes are rimmed with red and her cheek is blood red,she keeps a hand on her stomach and i know EXACTLY whats going on.

"no,no,no,nono..." i mutter.

she nods

"its yours..." i move my hand slowly to hover over her own that is placed gently on her stomach,she nods slowly and i allow myself to touch her stomach right where her baby baby is.

"i...eric wants to claim it and i have to ask you first..." i think for a few minutes. it is a hard decision... and i think my decision is made.

"no,tris. he hurt you and its m-"

"he apologized immediatly afterwards,FOUR." she sais it coldly and i flinch like she hit me when she sais four.

"first,dont use my nickname as a weapon against me,and its mine and even if it was a mistake i stillwant the child as my own-because it is my own"

"eric,is very...upset anyways..please dont break him tobias, i love him so much.."she is pleading now.

but my mind is set.

" my child.i will not it be claimed by someone who isnt its father!"

she then slaps me across the face,then backhands me,then goes to slap me again,but i catch her hand and fear crosses her face.i quietly say to her-"i would never hurt you..ever.." i gently let her hand slip from my own and shakes her head and backs away.

"i dont know i dont know..im so confused tobias..."

she then proceedsto leave the apartment quickly,i pull back my arm that somehow was reaching out for her,begging for the woman i love but wont ever have,to come bach. she will come back. i will MAKE her mine.

but i know im lying to myslef.

but tat wont stop me from trying.

ERIC POV

i punch a punching bag repeatedly in the training room to get my anger out, my knuckles are sore and bleeding but i dont care.i dont care,i dont care,i dont care.i dont realize im crying until i feel it soak into my black training tanktop,i take of my thin, fingerless training gloves and squeeze out the blood and sit on the cold floor and put my head in my hands and listen to the creak of the bag swining on its chain. i silently sob into my hands,i dont understand why tris did this to me,i also cant believe i slapped her.i dont know why i did it.i feel so guilty about ?a dauntless leader,arogant and all,guilty for slapping a girl? not just any girl,i remind myself,the love of my life and the person that saved me from death. i should be angry.

and i am.

i should be sad.

and i am.

i should hurt her again for what she did.

but i wont.

ever.

i should tallk to her.

and i will.

i starts to get up but hear the creak of the large door opening and tris slips in. she hesitantly walks towards me,when i look up she freezes.

"tris..please. i wont hurt here..please.." my voice is cracked and moves quickly to me and drops to her knees and snuggles herself under my sweaty arm,she doesnt care and she hugs me,her face buried in my neck.

"im so sorry...we were drunk ,i didnt know wat i was doing or anything,ask four if youd like...im so sorry honey.."

"afraid i get near four he might get killed."

'she sighs but i can easily imagine her smiling.

"smile for me tris.." i ask her quietly

'she looks at me and slowly,so slowly,smiles,that beautiful smile that lights up my world,and i cant help but smile back. for now,for this moemnt,everything is fine.

but only for this moment.

A/N- bye guys! be back soon! hope you enjoy this chapter!love you! r and r guys bai bai! :)


	16. 16

_**A/N- .ok. so for some reason everytime i upload it deletes words and when i go back and fix them it deletes my fault .**_

**TRIS POV**

i hug eric tighter

"Im really,really,really,sorry eric" i see his smile fade and he breathes in deeply and stares at me.

"tris...BEATRICE...",he sighs,then smiles to him self,"can i call you that?from now on?i like the idea of having my own name for you."

i stare at him blankly,letting what he said sink in a bit.

"...of course."

"oh and beatrice,i forgive you" he then proceeds to pin me down,plant a quick kiss on my lips and tickle me,i instantly start squirming and laughing and begging him to stop

"eric...! please...stop!" he grins and laughs at me but doesnt looks into my eyes and i see the happiness drain away and he lets his hands slip from my sides and he sits back on his heels

he sais quietly," did four allow me to claim our-...the child?"

i look at him and slowly shake my head no slowly.i am suprised when i see one silent tear slip down his face.

"eric-"he cuts me off.

"dont 'eric'me tris,just dont ." i reach for him but as soon as i touch him he jerks away and raises his hand to hit me and icover my face and cower away.

the blow never comes. his strong arms wrap around me and his face is in my hair and i hear his ragged breaths .

"im sorry...its alright if he wont let me claim the child it will stillbe our child regarless of what he ssaid because how it happened was a mistake and you werent aware of what was happening and neither was he."

i hug him tightly and he helps me stand up and kisses my forhead and pulls me out of the training we walk i get a good look at him.

"you know,you look rwally hot in that shirt.." i say it teasingly and with a grin on my lips.i see a smile pulling at the corners of his mouth as he looks at me.

"i dont what i did to deserve you because i know i dont, but im going to try my hardest even though it will never be enough." i then proceed to yank him down and kiss him hard and happily,so happy that my eric said that to what seems like hours i pull away and say breathlessly,

"that is the sweetest thing someone has ever said to me"

he just smiles at me and runs a few fingers over my cheekbone.

"did i mention that i love you too beatrice?"

"i love you too...so much..."

**PAGEY BREAKY**

**ERIC POV**

me and tris went to the tattoo parlor and tris is currently getting a tattoo covering most of her back of the words- "I can do all things through christ who strengthens me"i know it something she learned in abnegation,its part of her erudite we thought logical and didnt even consider the fact of a god.

but tris is changing me and always has a bible in my face when she can. tris qinces as the needle passes over her spine and it makes a quiet grinding noise. i hate seeing her in pain but i know she wouldnt want me to baby just how our relationship is and tris are chatting as tori works on the " christ" in the middle of her spine in large black tattto covers almost her entire back.

me and her both got spider bites pearced to match,just a small amoount of 2 piercings added to my large amount of random facial piercings. however these were trises first piercings and she barely this is her fourth tattoo and by far the largest. im so proud of my wife. i love tris so she gets the tattoo i hold one her handds,my thumb making slow soothing circles on the top of her hand.

she smiles at me as tori wipes blood of the endges of the tattoo.

:"are you alright tris?" im not calling her beatrice in front of others because she asked me not else calls her six ,another reason im proud of her.

"yes..it hurts a bit,but ya know,it is a needle ." seh grins and i laugh because somehow she is still being funny.

"very true. ...mind if we match?"

"we should...i would like that.."

tori then finishes trises tattoo and smiles.

"looks good...erics turn im guessing?"

"yep' tris pulls her shirt back down after tori tapes seran wrap around her back to keep skin from covering the she straightens her shirt me and tris switch places and tori finishes the tattoo she wasnt faking the pain. iv never got a tattoo on my back and it is by far the worst tattoo pain iv ever had. when tori finishes she wraps it with srean wrap just as she did to tris and i pull my shirt back on,we pay for the tattoos,(which was a LOT,but hey, anything thing for the love of my life)and we just walk around dauntless,we picked up ice cream after we left and people stare at us strange,like they always do,i guess they didnt expext us to end up together,but we did. i smile at her and steal a lick of her ice cream and she fakes being offended.

"hey!lick your own! this ones mine" but she cant stop the smile that is on her lips.

"i cant help it! im sorry, ok!" im grinning as i yell it and she ends up laughing and shoves the ice cream in my face and tries to run away but i catch herand take my own and smear it all over fake screams at me,

"great!now i smell like strawberries!"

"but strawberries smell good on you!"

"well thats great!" she collapses on me giggling her head off.

and i cant help but laugh back.

**_A/N_ please review guys!i really need motivation!_**


	17. 17

_**A/N-finally...adding in some drama . i have changed timing of "the war" to thhis time instead...enojoy :) i want to thank**_

_**ydissbooksogood and mrs. tobias eaton for reviewing like nobodys buisness. and to,**_

_**sydneythesquidney- (sory if i spelled it wrong) i realize that things are scewed up. but i am using really crap stuff to write my story. and i have mentioned this in other notes BUT THIS NEEDS TO BE CLEARED UP.i do not control what words it deletes,or anything else.i try to fix it but it deletes other NOT MY FAULT. but im trying my hardest to fix my thanks to to those few people who actually made it to te end of this authors note.*evil grin* time to create DRRRAAMMMAAAAA!(sorry if i sounded rude,im actually really happy at the moment)**_

**TRIS POV**

I sit up and yawn,pushing back the mess of blonde hair that was in my face,eric isnt beside me which is strange,he usually wakes me up. so i get up and change into black skinny jeans,a long sleeved v-neck black shirt that shows my raven tattoos and slip on my necklace thanks is a white pendant that hands to my mid-abdomen. i straighten my long hairand braid it to the side so that it hands over my shoulder and falls to my low rib line. i feel a tiny kick of mybaby and i smile,placing my hand on my stomach for a moment. i drop my hand and walk into the kitchen, where eric is sitting down,eating,he glaces at me but doesnt say anything but keeps eating exremely fast.

"why in such a rush eric?"

"have to stuff going on today."

"care to tell me?"

"nope. i have to go."

he comes over to meand plants a quick kiss on my lips,then one on my stomach,then leaves without another word.

"well that was odd..."i mutter to myself.

i eat slowly and then leave to help with fear landscapes,im really suprised when i see eric injecting the others with a strange concotion that is bright blue in color. i approach him and he seems excited.

'eric...?"

"what?"

"...are you alright?"

he jerks me close and kisses me deeply,after a few minutes i have to pull away and gasp for air.

"of course im fine wouldnt i be?"

well...your acting like you drank 10 cups of coffee"

he doesnt say anything and injects one last person.

"done...ready to go eat lunch/"

his behavior is kinda scaring me.

"yeah sure whatever fine' he gives me a strange look and grabs my hand,pulling me along.

i cautiously follow along with him.

"eric...what were you injecting everybody with?like,everybody."

he glaces at me then redirects his gaze in front of him,down the dark hall.

"just something new and improved,beatrice" he bites his lip.

he's lying.

"your lying eric. you always bite your lip when you lie" he automatically stops biting his lip and stops and stares at me.

"i cant tell you beatrice. not yet. it affects your safety and that is not something im willing to do."

for once i wish he wasnt so protective of me. i sigh and hug seems a bit shocked but hugs back and mummers in my hair,"i love you so much,thats why im doing this"

"i know,i know,i know,i love you too"

"thank you for understanding beatrice" he kisses my forhead,then my cheeks,then fits his soft lips to mine.i dont understand,but if it keeps him from stressing out,then ill pretend.

we stay this way for a few minutes,just holding onto each other, then contiue to the cafeteria,insead of getting our food and heading back to the apartment,he pulls me to the corner of the cafeteria where w can sit alone. i sit down beside him as i give him a strange look and he gets up to gets a fork for his mashed potatoes and four slides in a few seconds after eric leave.i glare at him.

"what do you want four?" i pick at my food,my baby is kicking and it distracting me from eating.

" to talk to you."

"about...?"

"our baby.'

"i dont care if its yours, eric claimed it anyways." i see anger cross hsi face.

" the child will visit me,i will be a part of its life,"

i stare at him for a moent,amazed that that is al he wants and gave in so easily.

" ok" he hesitantly touches my stomach and i freeze and he smiles as our baby kicks.

despite how upset i am and stressed i am,a tiny smile appears on my face as i think about my baby.

"tris . .you .doing?"erics dangerously low tone that comes out more like a growl makes me jump slightly then shiver.

i look over at him,anger is shadowing his hasnt moved his hand and seems unfanzed by erics deathly glare.

"get your hands off my wife before i rip them off myself." four slowly moves his hands off my flat stomach. eric growls at joke. he GROWLS at him and four slowly gets up and leaves,leaving the cafeteria. eric turns his attentiont to me,turning his cold stare into a glare.

"eric i-"he cuts me off before i can explain.

"save it.i dont want to hear your excuses beatrice." he sits down next to me and eats without looking at me.

i end up quietly explaining what happened,he doesnt acknowledge me but i see his anger slowly draing away as i explain.i finish talking and just stare at him,hoping,praying,that he undestands. he slowly looks at me,love flooding into his face,but mostly his eyes. he gently tugs me onto his lap and keeps a hand om my stomach while he eats with the other hand, he scoops up some potatoes and offers it to me and i eat it off the fork and he smiles slightly,and strokes my hair.

i start thinking about the injections and decide to ask about it again.

"so...do you wanna tell me about the injections,babe?" i try out a pet name to see if it makes a difference.

'nope.i will soon,i promise...babe..." he smirks at me and i roll my eyes,hiding my annoyance at his decline of answer my question

"so...four wanted to see the child on some weekends..." he instantly answers,

"NO"

"why?"

'because it will be our child .I DONT CARE IF HE IS THE FATHER. i am claiming it and he will not see it."

"eric...please..."

" thats final." his tone says he wont speak about it anymore.i sigh and sit there,defeated.

"ya know..i have an appointment to ind out if the child is a female or male in about half an hour."i didnt tell him because id made the appointment the day before,and i wasnt sure if he would have wanted to come.

"i want to come.' i then get off his lap and stand up and he follows,we walk to the doctors in silence,we are almost there when max approachesand motions for eric to step asside and eric glances at me before going down the hall a bit and i see them talking rushes shushed tones. after a few minutes max hands eric a piece of paper and he looks at it,reading it,then nods at max,and neatly folds it,then shoves it into his pocket then walks back over to me and acts as if nothing happened as i give him a strange look ,he notices and says,

"what?"

"well...what was that all about?"he seemed to visibly pale.

" just...leader stuff."im not buying it.

"mmhmm"i stare at him knows im not buying it.

he sighs"beatrice,i promised i would explain,just not yet."

'fine." we walk into the doctors office and we wait in the waiting room as eric squeezes my hand reassuringly.

"six prior"

the nurse that said my name leads me down the bright hallls into a room and they do the ultrasound,i look over at eric and see him smiling at the untrasound that has our baby on it.

"well,it seems that your going to have a boy,six"

eric grins at me and i grin back,even though i wanted a girl im grateful anyways.

we leave in high spirits and eric and i head home and he immediatly goes to bed,which is odd for him. i go into our bedroom to change into my pajamas,eric is passed out on his side of the bed and i smile internally. i see the leather jacket that he wore oveer his black jacket that he put the note in.i silently pick through each pocket until i find the paper and slip into the bathroom,i sit in the floor and slowly open the paper,i have no idea what would be on it. at the top it has the words "_DIVERGENT LIST_" scrawled in messy writing, below it has the words"_**KILL** them all by next week-max_"

then i read the first name.

"_tris prior_"

**_A/N-haha! cliffhanger!the war is coming up soon i promise, but i wanted it too build up slowly,make you guys come back for love ya! btw this is my longest chapter so far,a little over 1,579 WORDS._**


	18. 18

_**A/N- no more fluffy .we going to be seriouse.**_

**TRIS POV**

i stare at my name,still taking in the fact that eric is going to kill he kills me,he kills my baby.

he kills my baby.

he **KILLS** my **BABY**.

aw heck no.

so this is why he keeps acting strange.

and .he really is a sociopath.(_**A/N-and i looked it up,that is how you spell it so HA!)**_

but i still love him. i sound insane when i say that,but i do,i really do. i made a vow for better or for worse,through sickness and health. i will stand by him as he will stand by me. if he chooses not to i slap him a few times and he'll get the idea.

i skim over the rest of the list and i dont recognise any name but uriahs and lynns. both can handle eric,lynn is cornated and quick and uriah,well,he's uriah,he'll figure something out.i slowly fold the paperand slip off my clothes,slipping into the shower and turn the water to scalding hot it feels good on my chilled skin,i slowly wash my long hair and then slowly slide down the slick wall,i didnt even realize was crying until now,i can no longer contain or control the sobs that wrack my body,i release my animal. i have been strong for to long.i give myself 2 more minutes of weakness then im done. i rise and wash my face then wrap a fluffy black towel aound myself and blow dry my hair,watching the small yet strong woman in the mirror.i mummer to myself "i can do all things through christ who strenghtens me" fear of eric harming me drain away,she same fear that was causing me to sob. its gone. and im glad. i dress in black pajama shorts and a black tanktop,and quietly leave the safety of the bathroom,i slip into the dark bedroom and put the note back in his jacket and quietly slip into bed beside him,i adjust my pillow and feel something that is cool to the touch beneath it,i quietly pull it out and my eyes widen as a long kitchen knife that is serated glints in the dark.

he was planning to kill me.

again,

aw heck no.  
eric stirs and wakes up.  
"beatrice...put that down your going to hurt yourself.."  
i look at him and quietly say,

"you were panning to kill me,im on your list,why?why would you want to do that to me?"

"beatrice,its not what you think."

'dont you dare call me beatrice."

"please...just let me try to explain" he gently tries to take the kniife from me,but my grip is so tight my knuckles are white. he sighs and prys my fingers off it them throws it across the room behind him,where it sticks straight out from the wall.i swallow hard then eric turns and hugs me tightly andkisses my neck softly,i slowly relax into his kisses,he knows exactly how to calm me down. after a few minutes,when im completely calm,he pulls away and strokes my cheek and stares into my eyes and i see the familiar look of love in his eyes,there is no way he could fake that 24/7.

"shhhhhh just because your name is on a list doesnt mean im going to hurt you,and.." his hand brushes my stomach and i sigh in relief.

"wait...why do we have the knife under my pillow"

"because if you havnt figured out a lot of dauntless hate me and will try t o kill me in my sleep, quiet a few have tried,i usually have it under mine but put it under yours because you have better aim than me."well,that is has explained this to me before butn he tell im stressed out and doesnt want to argue with me.

"so...your not going to kill me?"

"of course not... please dont ever say anything like that to me again" this is the eric i love. when we go through dauntless together he rarely smiles or shows affection,he is supposed to be a cold dauntless leader,and part of him is,itslike his mask,he puts that on when around others,but only i get the priveledge to see beneath it,mabye steal a kiss from those warm pierced lips,iv watched him kill people,iv watched him love others,but few does he love,im included,but the oen person he loves the most is himself. he is very selfish at heart,but in dauntless that is allowed.i am choosing to believe him because i love him.

i let out a shaky breath and whisper breathlessly,  
"i believe you"

"he starts kissing my neck again and all doubt and tiny trace of fear disapears and i fall asleep smiling,wrapped in his arms.

ERIC POV

i love her so much but i need to keep her and the baby safe,so as soon as she is asleep i get up and slide on my black hoodie then my black leather jacket over it,pull out the note from max and mark out tris,uriahs,and lynns name.i wont hurt them. friends of tris,are friends of mine. -minus four. i think illl kill him today anyways,save me and tris the drama of having to deal with him. i headdown the hall next to the stairs and wait as max and a few other leaders approach. just as planned all the dauntless move in unisions in a straight line, being controlled by erudite.i am grinning because this is so AWESOME. they file up the stairs towards the trains. then i see her.  
my tris.

she acts as the rest,i know i injected her because it was protocall but i didnt expect it to work because she is divergent she goes up the stairs and disapears and i follow to be sure that everyone colloects their guns and ammo. max pulls tris over and her eyes are glassy,her head tilted to the side.

"look at this! its awesome! it works on divergents!"max isgrinning,he slaps tris hard and im silently begging tris to not respond. but he slapped her hard and all she does is barely cringe and he shoves her in the dirt and she glares at me .i have to act as if i hate her front of the others.

i grin at her,my arms crossed,i see that the my fake betrayel is unforgivable in her eyes. the look of hurt on her face is causing my heart to ache.

" we can take this one to jeanine." i say it with a grin i can barely keep on my face.

" thats what i like about you eirc,"max says," you turn in your own wife." he grins and laughs."your not afraid to make things messy." i just grin and nod, regripping the long knife in my hand.

max says,"why dont you just kill her right here right now,she get s to see your face as she dies,knowing her own husband did this to her."

my chest feels as it is about to explode with pain.i then realize tris is pulling out a handgun from the back of the waist band of her pants. the sencond it takes me to realize what she is going to do,she has already done it,three bullets enter my chest and i collapse to the ground,withering in painas tris slowly lowers the gun,horror of what she just did slowly taking over her facial expressions,her hand is shaking so bad she drops the gun, my body feels overly warm and i feel the warmth rising in my throat and i turn my head,vomiting cringes and max backhands her again.

"big mistake,tris,or should i call you six?" he laughs menancingly then shoots her one time in the stomach with her own gun. her child wont survive.,i then feel an overbearming wave of sadness at the thought of our baby dying. the last thing i see before i blackout is tris laying in a pool of blood.

_**A/N- dings are gettin' seriouse! sugestions for what should happen next are welcome!**_


	19. 19

_**A/N-. tris and the baby,you shall see. i have to give a bit of credit to sporadiclove and please update soon!"(ima PM her later :) ) HUGE suprise in the end of this one.**_

**TRIS POV**

i feel myself being dragged out of my puddle of blood,i want to open my eyes but my body wont react,everything is limp,i feel lifeless,my heartbeat is slowing as blood flows from my stomach,my shirt is long past soaked,my baby,its all i can think about. max shot her. he shot my baby. well,he shot me,but he shot my baby also,i couldnt protect her,i dont even know if she is alive.  
elizabeth.  
i was going to name her elizabeth.i was planning on seeing what eric thought about i dont think ill ever get betrayed me. he used me,just so i could be sent to jeanine and tested on like an animal. if i could cry i would. i cant. my baby doesnt  
kick,or move. and it scares me,i internally beg for her to move,do SOMETHING to show she is down i know she isnt ok.i whisper,  
"please live ...elizabeth please...,please something..."

i see someone helping eric eric stumble to erudite,he is trying to reach me,i hope they take him as far away as possible,i hate him. he has lost a lot of blood and i start worrying,upset i did that to him.  
my thought are slowling.i stop thinking about if he is doesnt matter any longer.i have no urge to be near him,to touch him,to drown in kisses or his lies of how much he loves me.  
beecause he never did.  
he wanted me dea the enitire time,i didnt realize that he had my noose on me already,that he had slowly been tightening it to where i was choking,and now he has kicked my stand that was keeping m alive.  
i am now i cannot do anything about it.  
my choices have defined me and have ultimatly lead to this betrayal from the one man i loved.  
did i honestly think that the cold,evil leader of dauntless would love me? the one that murders for no reason except for the fun of it?his heart is cold. he told me that i had made it start beating again,but i didnt,it got ice cold the closer i got to him.i honestly dont even understand how i believed him when he told me i was beautiful.  
because im not.  
im tiny and thin and not...well...developed. im not beautiful in anyway. eric can have any woman he wanted yet he chose me simply so he could twist me around his finger then break me.  
and oh,he is so good at that he not only broken m body,but also internally,my soul is shattered. i barely open my eyes and he is gone. i am still being dragged by somebody,towards erudite head quarters.  
then i see them.  
will,under some kind of simulation like all the others,blow the brains out of my parents and they hit the dirt with a _thunk._i swallow hard ,a single tear slipping for them,i feel my soul get heavy.i look away,so this is what eric couldnt talk abpout,dauntless working with erudite to take down abnegation,it explains his odd behavior,excitment. murder excites him.i black out as i am pulled into erudite.

...

i hear people speaking as i float in an out of consiousness. i feel needles enter me then silence except for a a beeping machine beside my hospital bed. a while later i hea the door open and three people enter,jeanine,eric,and a doctor.

"hello beatrice" jeanine sounds eyes flicker to eric and his face has blackish purple bruises on his jaw and cheekbone,he has changed clothes,and has apparently been treated for his wounds. he wont meet my gaze.i feel anger boiling up in me.  
i hear eric quiet tone,"" is the baby alright?"  
jeanine smiles," of course not,it is upseting yes,that a possible child with divergence is dead,not able to be studied,but its .thanks to max"  
i see eric swallow hard and look down .he needs to feel guilt. he sits on the rolley chair that doctors use nextto my bed and takes my hand gently,i no longer feel the tingle that i get when he touches me,i pull my hand away.  
he quietlys says,with a shaky tone"beatrice..."  
i wont look at him.i cant.  
"the doctor checks some of my vitals and he and jeanine leave after she tells me testing starts tommorow.  
eric brushes back my hair and i flinch and jerk away from him,i see the hurt in his eyes.i cant find it in myself to care. he is putting on an act.  
"i **HATE** you eric"white hot anger crosses his face and he slams his knife into thebed beside my head.  
"fine! you want to see four?! well he is here!"  
he storms out and a few minutes later he comes back in dragging an unconsiouse four,who is brutally beaten,eric pulls out a handgun and loads it,a wild look in his eyes.  
"eric...stop...please.." i realize he is upset and angry about me no loving him anymore,that somehow,my lvoe gave him power over me. it might be the key to stopping him.  
"eric,im sorry,i didnt mean it...i love you baby."he looks at me,complelty calm,but his jaw is still very tense as he walks over to me,my heart picks up speed,not from excitment but from fear. he sits on the side of the bed,grabs my chin roughly and crushes his lips to mine, a noise of protest comes from my throat. eric puts a hand on the cot beside my head and lifts my upper body up,the hand on my chin sliding back into my hair to support my head,also pulling me closer,increasing the pressure of his lips againstmine,i feel my lip start bleeding and taste something metallic leaking onto my tongue,my blood.i cant breath,i try to push him away,then make it so it looks like im grabbing his shirt to cover my protest. he pulls back only for a second so we can both take a breath then captues my lips again. he continues this until four moans on the ground and starts to get up. eric abrubtly stands up and i fall back and land on the bed hard. eric looks back at me,the insane look seeping into his eyes a bit, he quickly caresses my hair and brushes his fingers over my swollen lips,he mummers,"so sorry,so sorry,so so sorry" he then turns and grabs four by his shirt and pulls him out of the room,four doesnt have energy to fight him so he just stumbles along.i dont know what to make of what just happened, but one thing has become VERY clear. eric wasnt acting about anything.i have never beeen so wrong about anything in my entire life. he truly does love me,its in his eyes,his actions,he was angry and upset about the one person he loves the most leaving him,and add in a murdered baby. its uncomprehendable.

**ERIC POV**

i hurry back to tris as soon as tobias is put in his cell for may be my brother by blood,but we dont tell people because we HATE each other. we were seperated when we were 12 years old. i was sneaked into erudite with my parents who later aabused me,as was tobias,who was abandoned,but taken in by a man named marcus. so i dont have any type of bond to him anymore. when we were 9 years old we started fighting,like breaking each others bones fighting. until tobias became the outcast in the family and we abandoned him.i dont feel any guilt anymore,i moved on,but tobias didnt,he seems bent on getting revenge,by do anything and everything to my thought makes my blood boil.i cant believe our baby is dead. i enter trises room after giving the gaurd the code to go is held under lock and key,tris is valuble. tris is much calmer,i see her lip is cut wherei kissed her so hard.i was just so desperate for her to understand that she held a part of me inside her. i ligtly kiss her cut and hug her,she hesitantly wraps her small arms around me and exhales.  
she says quietly"what are they going to do to me eric?"  
"...i ...lets not talk about that right now..." so she just lets me hold her,we steal tis moment that is just for us.

_**A/N- whew...review guys! please!they make me update faster i had to force myself to write this!it took me 5 HOURS!**_


	20. 20

_**A/N- 'tori time...*nudge dunge* see what i did there?**_

**TRIS POV**

i am so confused...im ny mind i have forgiven him because EvERYTHING from when we met to now,makes sense, and he would never hurt me on his own will. but,again,i feel nothing when he touches me,like our bond was broken,our souls cling to each others then get ripped apart. the only thing stopping us is me. i dont even know how fix this stupid problem.i just dont feel the need to touch him, almost repelled by him,yet inside i want to stay close because i knoow that his love for me keeps him alive.i cant stand it anymore,i gently push him away from me and pull my knees to my chest,he stares at me,i cant bring myself to look in his eyes because im not sure what emotion i will see. after a few minutes of this he sis on the end of the bed,his back to me.  
"this is the last night we will be able to stay together until your execution,beatrice."he says it quietly and sadly.  
"...i dont want you to stay eric..."its almost a whisper.  
"you dont love me do you?" he still keeps his back to me. if i think hard enough i can see the matching tattoo on his back.  
" course i love you.i married you for a reason."  
"then why all of a sudden you cant stand to touch me or be around me?"  
"i...i dont know...please,just,leave..." he very slowly gets up and walks to me,sadness covering his entire face,he softly kisses me then goes to kiss my stomach,he then remebers that the baby isnt there slowly straightens ,his fingers run over my cheekbone. and my eyes light up.  
it was only one spark.  
but thats enough for me.  
"touch me again..." this time he kisses me,and i feel the sharp spark of love.i metally force my love to under my skin. and suddenly i become alive,he sees the color flood into my face,the light return to my eyes. he smiles at me and kisses me one more time  
"oh my darling,i couldnt live withot you"  
i swallow hard" you will have to soon..."  
"beatrice..."  
"what?" my tone aches with sadness.  
"pormise me that you'll find some way to live, you have so much morelife left to live. i promised you a family the day we got married. i plan to keep that promise. so if you'll help outu and live through this,escape somehow,or outsmart jeajine,ill try my best to help,then i can keep that promise."  
im slightly shocked that out of all thigns he remebered that promise. i nod"i promise...but if i dont,find someone that can make you happy."  
"no.i cant and i wont. your the only one im capable of loving ,and all those other girls,i didnt love them. buti love you."  
i think about everything. thinking about how eric and four have similair facial looks,how much eric loves me,how fours baby died,why four wont tell me his name,why eric hates four so thinking i abrubtly ask,"why do you and four look alike so much?why do you hate him?what is his real name?"  
eric freezes and goes pale,well,paler than he already a few minutes he sighs and looks at me,"why do you want to know?"so he does have ansswers,but he chose to keep them from me. ok,iv kept plently of things from him."because i hav a right to know."he answers them in order ,"because,he is my twin brother,i hate him because he used you as a tool to get back at me for beating him up and abandoning him as a child,and his real name is tobias. im sure you heard of him,coming from abnegation."well,wasnt expecting any of all."uh well. i know tobias,and i know you. i remeber you got out a lot more than you do now. i rmeber how you looked before you left. lot blonde hair,no piercings,... .nice...what happened eric?" he looks at me,studying me."i came to dauntless,thats what happened."  
"thats not the entire thruth eric."  
"...only because i love you. thats the only reason im telling you. ...when i was abused,that was who i was,but my happiness slowly drained away, and when i came to dauntless i did everything i could to destoy that person. i wantednothing to do with who i was,anew identity.i dyed my hair black,got all thses piercings,...i...self harmed for a long time,so upset about my past." i hug him tightly,tears forming in my eyes.  
"please dont ever hurt yourself again"  
"i dont have a reason to,i found my happiness in you."  
i kiss him,puring all my love and passion into the kiss,it instantly deepens and his fingers wrap in my long hair as my hands hold the sides of his kiss slows and he changes to pecking my lips repeatedly lightly,i smile into the kiss,despite the situation we're pulls and looks at me.  
"so i ask again,do you want me to stay tonight?"  
"please do..."  
"you change your mind a lot ya know."  
i smile."i know. it must be so frustrating to be married to me."  
"not one bit."  
he lays down beside me on the bed thats made for one. i make room for him,im on the endge of the bed,it causes my stomach to ache from pain but eric needs more room than gets off the bed and i move back to the middle of the bed.  
"tris...dont make room for fine,you need this bed a lot more than me,considering your injuries are still fresh."  
"so are yours."  
"but mine have been treated...i wont feel the pain that you do."  
"fine.."he lays down and pulls me close,but gently, making sure ot be careful with my wounds.  
"eric...when do you want me to run away? can we leave tonight?"  
"no..your too weak. tommrow night. ill sneak you some pain killers and you'll be fine after they give you some more treatment."  
i nod and erics presses a button on the wall and the lights click off,he pulls my head onto his chest as my pillow,pulls the blanket up around my shoulders then wraps his arms around my waist.  
"i love you beatrice,ii always will. tommorow night you'll be free again"  
"i love you too."  
i fall asleep with my head on his warm chest,listening to the thump of his beating heart. the last thing i hear before i fall into the darkness of sleep is eric say,  
"sweet dreams baby"  
then sleep **_takes over._**

**_A/N- bye guys! ill be back sunday or monday! i didnt edit this toomuch and im sorry,im in a rush..bye! please review guys!i lvoe you! :)_**


	21. Quick Note

_**A/N-Hey guys! I'm back! And im fixing my grammar! What the fans want,the fans get. And to the last guest,all I have to say is that if you don't like my pace .Then don't read it. if it's just,"Okay." to you,then don't read. Don't force yourself to read something you know you won't enjoy.I'm being sincere. My pace,I know,is very off,odd, irregular. Again, thats my pace.I like my pace. My pace is VERY fast because I don't like slow stories,besides,i'm not a proffesional,so don't judge me like I am one.I'm just a girl with a wild imagination,and a yeah, I get my braces off in 2 days. :) I'm very excited. I will upload a true chapter tonight or tommorow around lunch.I'll be busy and won't be able to upload as much until wednesday.I'm going to a kiss concert .;D I love kiss. I met Paul Stanley when i was 9 and actually had a conversation with him. ,last thing,if anyone else here is obsessed with Star Treck, PM me. PLEASE! I need someone to fangirl with,i'v held it in too long! Bye guys! I love you no matter what you say! 'Till next time! :)**_


	22. 22

_**A/N- I'm so sorry! I was busy and lost a lot of motivation to write,I got quiet a few nasty PM's so I was upset for a while...but now I'm back and trying harder with grammar! I sowwy!**_

**ERIC P.O.V.**

I dream of a time when things were good. A time when I was a child,in Abnegation. Me and Caleb were outside,playing with other children. As Caleb smiled,and ran, urging me along with him, I laughed,and followed. I started getting worried as Caleb strode further ahead. This isn't how it's supposed to go.  
"Caleb!Wait up!" He laughs and looks back,but it's not Caleb's face. It's Jeanine's.

I sit up,panting,sweat covering me. The room is pitch black and for a moment I am disoriented until I realize I am in Erudite. And Eric is sitting up, his hands gripping my shoulders.  
"Beatrice, are you alright?What happened?" He sounds worried.  
"I'm fine,Eric. It was just a dream,a nightmare." I squirm in his strong grip. He slips one of his arms around my waist,pulling me onto his lap,the other strokes my cheek. I shake in his arms, I don't know why it shook me up so bad, but gradually I calm down in the warm of Eric's embrace.  
"Are you OK, babe?"I force a smile and look at him in the hazy morning light coming through the blind covered window. He gently takes my chin in his hand and pulls my attention back to him.  
"yes...I'm fine..." I think for a moment, listening to the rain beating against the window. Rain was always my favorite over sunshine. The dark clouds,just,everything about rain is lovely.  
Eric is staring at me. I look at him and suck air in sharply.  
" tell me what they are going to do to me Eric." I say quietly.  
He sighs and kisses my forehead, then each of my cheeks. I wait for the kiss on my lips but it doesn't come,instead he gently runs his thumb over my lips.  
" they will run tests,some painful,some harmless, your to be executed in 2 weeks. But we are escaping tonight."  
"where to?"  
"to abnegation...with four."  
"why bring four?" I know Fours Eric's brother,but he hates him.  
"he...he's still my brother, Beatrice. I can't leave him,even as much as I hate him,i can't do it"  
I smile,because my sadistic monster actually has a heart.  
" baby..." I smile and kiss his cheek. He shifts to where I,m comfortable in his lap and his arms are around me, we sit like this until Jeanine clicks on the lights and enters the room,guards bringing in a half conscious Tobias.  
"good morning Beatrice!" she smiles cheerfully. " Eric get up." he immediately move me off his lap,more like shoves,and gets up. Eric grab my arm and hauls me off the bed,i look filthy and horrible,falling through blood and mud. I smell like death and probably look it too. I glance at four and immediately wish I hadn't. He has a large laceration across his arm and forehead. Blood is everywhere and he has cuts everywhere,his shirt is ripped and muddy. like mine. He looks at me sadly and force my gaze away from him. Jeanine leads me down winding halls, into a room and the guards force me down onto the cold table. I don't fight it. Mi leaving tonight. the more I fight the more they will watch me. the idea is to obey them. The walls a dull blue and the ceiling light flickers,reminding me of my home in Abnegation. Eric leans against the wall ,crossing his arms over his chest as the guards strap my arms to the table and my feet also. Mi swallow hard. I whispers to myself,"even though I walk through the shadow of the valley of death,i will fear no evil, for you are with me lord." I see Eric faintly smile across the room at me as Jeanine lays out four needles and fills them with different colored liquids. i am no longer afraid. if god is for us then who can be against us?nobody. Jeanine inserts the first needle into the bottom of my foot and I wince,the needle was longer than I thought, that when the real pain hits, she takes out the needle and I gasp in pain,its feels like she inserted freaking fire into my foot,the heat burns up towards my hips and stops there, Jeanine steps back and observes me. I try to move my legs but I can't,they are dead weight Jeannine lets out a frustrated noise and I can see Eric out of the corner of my eye ,twitching,trying not to move towards me. He can't stand seeing me in pain.  
"why isn't it working?!" Jeanine screeching words make me freeze. Not that I could move anyways.  
I feel the harsh sting as her hand connects with my cheek. the blow was painful,but the pain in my legs is worse. She injects another into my foot again and the pain dulls to an ache,but I still cant feel my legs, which is disappointing. Apparently being divergent is overrated.  
"get her out of my sight! let her sit for a few hours to see if it makes a difference!" she gets in my face and I feel her hot breath on my face. "I'm watching you, Beatrice prior." she hisses the words and stomps out of the room. Eric is immediately at my side when the guards leave,he quickly undoes all the straps and tries to help me stand but I fall down and whimper as fire shoots up my legs again, Eric gently picks me up and softly kisses me.  
"just a few more hours baby" god,i really hope so. This is my personal hell. and its only just begun.


	23. 23

_**A/N- Need motivation you guys! please!**_

**ERIC P.O.V.**

She's so weak. I could barely refrain myself from saving her, but I can hold her now,Jeanine says 3 hours...i have to take her to her cell and leave her,which I DO NOT want to do. But tonight we leave, and I have things to plan. I carry her to her cell that she will share with Tobias, Jeanine says they share a cell to see how divergent interacted. Tris has her face buried in my neck,fingers playing with my hair. our silence is so loud that it echoes down the hall.  
"Eric?"She peeps out the words.  
I stop and slip into a room that looks similar to the one she was in moments ago. I check for security cameras,cant find any,so I gently set tris on the table-like bed and she immediately falls back,her head slamming on to the table hard,i wince before she does. Her legs are not going to move. That much is obvious. But the question is,how long? Tris groans and I prop her head up,sit where her head was,and lay her head on my lap, stroking her hair gently.  
"yes baby?"i mummer quietly. she seems to start to say something,but decides not too. I softly kiss her.  
"you know you can tell me anything."

**TRIS P.O.V.**

" I know...I'm just worried that we wont get out. I mean,neither of us know this place well"  
"um. Tris, I lived here for 4 years of my life AND I used to work with Jeanine."  
oh. I forgot about that. but then a horrifying thought hits.  
" Eric when did you work with Jeanine?"  
" Tris can we not talk about this?"  
"we are going to."  
" Tris-" I cut him off.  
"no. tell me. NOW."  
He looked uncomfortable. " a few weeks after we got married."  
I look at him,he knows what my next question is. We both know.  
"you cheated didn't you Eric?" I ask him in a quiet tone.  
He shakily breathes in, and doesn't speak for a few moments. "I'm not anymore...yes,i did cheat with her for a few months-" I cut him off again. "a few MONTHS?!"  
he sighs sadly. "yes,but I'm not anymore... I couldn't stand coming home after seeing her and then your so happy and cheerful,glad to see me,asking how my day was, I just couldn't do it anymore. I knew that if you found out you would be broken. That's why I left her. I loved you so much... and I still love you very much. Your everything to me. Please forgive me Beatrice." He sounded near tears. As hurt as I was, he knew he made a mistake, for this one moment, I'm letting my Abnegation show. I look up at him and a few tears drip onto my face. He's crying. I gently reach up and wipe his tears.  
"baby..." I force a smile,even though I'm hurt inside,deep inside,he's chipped away parts of my soul. And oh,it aches horribly. But I love him,and I'm not letting another female get between us. Our love is stronger than that. We can work through this. I KNOW we can. So I whisper,"your forgive. All is forgiven." he puts his hand on top of mine that is on his cheek,thumb wiping tears. He lets out a choked sob.  
"shh it's alright Eric...i forgive you... just be thankful I come from Abnegation...we can work through this. That is,if I live through this." mi not saying that everything is perfect between us again,because its defiantly not. But, being how there is a war going on right now and me and Tobias are human guinea pigs at the moment. Working everything out isn't going to happen until all this over. If we even live through it,though I doubt we will. It hurts me to see Eric in pain, even though he hurt me. But I love him,and he love me. We took vows. For better or for worse. **Till death do us part**. That's what I plan to happen. I try to sit up,but my stupid legs don't work. Eric notices and gently wraps his shaking arms around me and pulls me up, I rest my forehead against his. The pain in my chest aches worse. Then I release that isn't emotional pain. Something is wrong.  
"Eric, my chest hurts." I choke on the last word and blood comes out with it. Eric freezes.  
" Tris. I'm going to go get a doctor. Please try not to make it worse."

I cough again and blood spatters across his shirt,fear fills his eyes, he kisses my forehead and gently lays my head on the ice cold table and runs out of the room screaming for help. My whole body goes numb as I fade out of consciousness.

**_A/N- wow...till next time guys :)_**


	24. 24

**ERIC P.O.V.**

I run down the halls frantically trying to find someone,anyone,to help my wife. I can't lose her, I CAN'T. We already lost a baby,and it wasn't even mine. I didn't deal with it well. That night I repeatedly punched the wall until my knuckles were bleeding. Tris ended up taking care of me the rest of the night. But now, it's her that I'm worried for. I find a door labeled- " J. Matthews", I immediately try the nob, and swing the door open. Jeanine looks up,surprise on her face as she sets down her pen and gets up,quietly shutting the door behind me,can't she see how frantic I am? She smiles at me.  
" are you here to talk about us again?i hope so."  
" Jeanine! no I'm not! I'm here because tris is having issues and she needs a doctor!"  
"why should I send a doctor?"  
"if you don't," I say the next words slowly so she understand very well what I'm saying."i will kill you."

"...fine." she leaves the room and I follow her. She fetches a doctor and we rush back to where Tris is. She is convulsing on the table,blood gurgling out of her mouth,agony written all across her face. I shove Jeanine out of the way and run to her side.  
"Beatrice,can you hear me?!" she doesn't respond to me. Her eyes roll in to the back of her head and she convulses again.  
" She is having a seizure Eric. Most likely because of what I was testing on her earlier."  
"can you help her instead of explaining then?!"  
"no. you cant stop a seizure. She just has to get through it. We will end up hurting her more if we try to stop it." so we wait. And wait. And wait. Finally. After a few minutes she becomes still and I immediately prop her head up. She weakly coughs and a bit of blood comes out, but not as much.  
"Eric.. my chest still hurts.."her voice is raspy and low.  
The doctor checks her vitals and then goes to give her a shot but Jeanine stops him.  
"no. her pain will be studied." tris lets out a soft moan of pain winch is followed by more blood.  
"stand up Tris." Jeanine tone is cold and calculated. I can't understand what I saw in her for those few months I was with her.  
"Jeanine she can't,her legs won't move."  
"i said stand up Tris!"

Tris props herself up but falls right back down.

she sends the doctor for a wheelchair. Our of the corner of my eye I see a tear slip down Tris's cheek,i gently brush it away. I know things aren't perfect between us anymore.

But at the moment we need each other more than ever.  
"I don't want to be in a wheelchair, Eric." her voice is soft an quiet. Another tear falls. I kiss it away gently.  
"I know, I don't want you to either. But at the moment its your best option." I stroke her hair as I talk, visibly calming her. Jeanine silently watches, but I don't care. The doctor arrives a few moments later with a wheel chair. Tris is visibly nervous and I gently scoop her up, setting her into the wheelchair. She instantly breaks down. She hates not being able to move on her own. She feels weak. As she sobs blood leaks out of the corner of her mouth and I internally wince. The doctor wheels her out and into an operating room. Jeanine motions for me to follow her, after thinking for a moment, I stop the doctor, very gently press my lips to Tris's, as to not disturb whatever causing the blood flow, and then follow Jeanine. She doesn't say anything. The only noise is the rhythmic click clack of her heels against the blue and white tiled floors. She leads me down to the cell rooms.  
"why are you bringing me here Jeanine?"

she opens the door after entering a code on the panel, she motions for me to step in,i reluctantly do so,four is sitting in the corner,bruised and beaten. I turn to say something to Jeanine, anger flaring inside me,but the door has been shut. "you are a prisoner like the others, Eric. Iv been studying you,and have seen your divergence that you do not hide well. Therefor you become like Tris and four.' she then walks away without another word. I slam my fist into the door then sit down, defeated, next to four.  
" she will be in here with us soon" his voice is raspy and sounds like it hurts to talk.  
"we all share a cell?"  
" Jeanine told me when she dragged me in here."  
"well she is getting surgery at the moment.." my words are cold and harsh.  
We sit in silence for a few minutes.  
'Eric... your still my brother. I don't understand why you hate me. I don't hate you."  
"because you always beat me at everything! you always got the girl! you were always better at EVERYTHING!"  
"what? No! OK,I might be better at some things,like throwing knives, but you can shoot a gun easily. You don't get nervous,you don't hesitate. You just do it. And you got the girl,as I recall." well, that is true. I did get the girl. But after this,if I don't convince her that it was all a mistake, then she won't be mine for much longer. I love her so much, I hope she can remember that even through this.  
"Eric, I want us to be brothers again." I want to be brothers too, but I'm not good at talking, Tobias is. I look at him and put my hand out. He grasps it and I pull him into a bro hug. It last's longer than it should, but I have a brother again, so it's alright. So I sit back. There isn't any tension between us anymore. Everything is well between me and my BROTHER. We spend the rest of the time before tris gets back quietly planning our escape. As soon as Tris gets in our cell we will inform her and put the plan into action. Let's just hope everything goes as planned...

_**A/N- Till next time! **_


	25. 25

_**A/N- I'm so sorry for not updating! school just started back so I've been super busy! I sowwy! **_

**TRIS POV**

As soon as Eric is gone, things get slightly blurry and I vomit blood again. I have a deep ache in my chest that slowly consumes my entire body like fire taking over charcoal. The feeling is painfully,but somehow oddly pleasurable. It has a warm feeling to it. But I don't think that's a good thing. The doctor wheels me into a room with an operating table in it. Jeanine has reappeared into the room,and is wiping my face with a white towel roughly. The towel comes away red with my blood. I am helped onto the table, the doctor is more gentle than Jeanine, he lays my head on the table slowly, as to not hurt me, I am grateful. I'm already in enough pain. There are machines all around me and a small table with different metal tools is next to my head. The doctor comes over to me ,flicking a needle, then injects it into the crook of my arm,i feel the cold liquid seep throughout me,killing the warmth. I don't have any strength to fight back. My eyes start to close as I pull away from reality...

**ERIC POV**

We finally put all the details to the plan in place. When Tris gets in here Tobias will knockout the guard that escorted tris. Even though she is in a wheelchair, she can use that to her advantage. We already paid off the other guards when they came by for their watch shift. Then, there is an exit down the hall from here,we will go to Amity or Abnegation,we haven't decided yet. We wait for hours for Tris to get back. And when she does , It's dark out. We have a tiny window at the top of the cell, but it has bars across it. She is wheeled in,she looks healthier, she doesn't look weak anymore. Four is waiting by the door as the guard steps in. Four punches his face in and he the guard from dauntless is knocked out cold. Tris has a small smirk on her face. She looks amused. I grin,and kiss her roughly then run my hand over her hair,  
"Good to see you feeling better, Tris."  
"Much better. Now that I see you have a plan." She reaches over and shoves her hand into the pocket of the knocked out guard, pulling out a handgun. She checks to see if it's loaded and it has 3 bullets in it.  
"check his other pockets for me,Eric." I reach down and search his pockets, not finding bullets, but 4 different knives. I took two and gave the others to Four. Tris cocks the gun so she can shoot immediately if she has to. I tell her the plan and she immediately wheels herself out of the room quickly. She seems to move faster in a wheelchair, guess that's how she is going to use it to her advantage. I admire my wife so much, she always finds something good through all the bad, no matter how bad the situation is. Me and Four quickly follow her,finding it hard to keep up. An alarm immediately goes off. I hear Four mutter profanities under his breath as ex-Dauntless file down the opposite hall from the exit. We could make it out,but there isn't a guarantee we won't be on top of a building. If we are, then things will get complicated and with the guards after us, you know, we might die. I think that, until,well,Tris blows their brains out. The only sound left is the sound of the last guard slumping to the ground. Tris slowly lowers the gun and grins at me as she blows the smoke of the barrel.  
"I've always wanted to do that." I can't help but laugh. She wheels herself towards the door and I open it for her, grinning from ear to ear. I glance at Four and he is staring longingly at Tris. I shoot a glare his way.  
"You might be my brother, but touch her and you die."i then smile at him and move past him out the door. He quickly follows. Tris is oblivious to everything we just said,and thank God,we aren't on a building just a barren hill. The smell of death is overwhelming. Bodies of abnegation men,women, children,lay strewn across the ground,bleeding red, the bodies are stiff,lifeless,cold. It is lightly snowing and the clouds are dark gray. It's hard to see through darkness of night. All is silent as Tris slowly wheels herself around the bodies. I hear her murmuring to herself, It only takes a moment, but I realize she praying, and weeping. Not crying. You can wipe away tears when you cry. She is weeping. She cannot control her sadness. She stops at a heap of gray. I think she knew the person by the way she moves the clothing and touches the light blonde hair beneath it. I give her space. I give her time. After she starts moving again, I step forward and shoe sinks in, I look down, I stepped in a puddle of blood next to a mans head,his face isn't recognizable, mutilated beyond recognition. I slowly catch up with tris and Four follows close behind. We slowly make our way to Amity. The only person we see as we head there is a woman,half dragging her bloody body down the streets. Everything else is still. Unmoving. Ice cold wind blows towards us. Tris is shivering but I can do nothing to warm her. When we reach Amity, the large tree that is so often bloomed and green, is barren. It's limbs sticking out like skeletal arms. We quietly step into Amity. All lights are off. Johanna greets us silently. She leads us down a hall, we pass children and women sleeping in the floor. This is the only safe house. She directs us into a bedroom and shuts the door quietly as she leaves. I immediately lay Tris onto the bed, Four sits next to the door,keeping watch,after a silent conversation, I lay down and hold Tris close,letting her snuggle into me, making her warm. I stay awake until her breathing steadies and slows,then allow myself to close my eyes into my world that has changed so quickly...

_**A/N- Till next time guys...**_


End file.
